Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 4
Description Welcome to The VFK Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 4 - Wizard Stafflore! In some mythologies, because a wizard's staff is such an important part of their skill as a wizard, it is important to know as much as possible about the woods and materials used in wands and staffs. Today's quest is the fourth day of your week long epic quest for wizard apprenticeship! On today's Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship, let's look at the significance of wood and some materials for making wizard wands and staffs! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Wizard - Water Pin! Prizes Questions 1. Wands and staffs each come with their own unique properties; descriptions of these properties are based on folk and mystic lore from many ancient traditions. For example wizards who have oak staffs are usually guardian types and fighters for a cause. They stand for truth and are quick to come to another's aid. They promote justice tempered with mercy. Oak is a true wizard's wood. In mythology, oak is the tree of Thor, god of thunder and what other Greek god? * Zeus * Poseidon * Apollo * Ares 2. A staff of oak is connected to earth and is believed to give strength, endurance, wisdom, power and triumph. Oak has healing sensors and can channel healing energies. It helps the user focus their mind on their activities and heightens powers of observation and intuition. Go to Audubon's Deserted Desert in Western Age, and say: "Mighty Oak!" 3. Wizards that choose walnut, another kind of ancient wizard wood, will benefit from the properties of enhanced creativity. Walnut promotes change and helps a wizard think about new perspectives, find inspiration, and think intuitively. The wood walnut enhances a wizard's good intentions and attracts others of good intention. Walnut is most associated with which mythological group of beings? * Fairies * Leprechauns * Elves * Brownies 4. Like the Elvin beings, walnut is considered immortal and timeless. Because walnut reduces the interference of emotions, it enhances focus on the wizard's current task. It combines reason with intuition, and aids a wizard to heal themselves from within. Walnut can help make dreams become reality and helps a wizard tap into their personal energy while at the same time staying well grounded in reason. Walnut's elements are air and fire. Go to the Fireworks Lobby in Victorian Age and say: "Immortal and time-less!" 5. The wood Padauk is known for its power, yet it is chaotic and is difficult to control. It takes a very powerful and focused wizard to make it work consistently, as its energy has random fluctuations. Its element is fire, so it needs to be balanced by the accompaniment of what kind of element? * Ice * Earth * Water * Wind 6. The strengths of this wood result in increased power in the hand of a masterful wizard which enables healing. Because Padauk has the tendency toward chaos, it assists in innovation and creativity. Pairing padauk with an earth element grounds its creativity in practicality. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age and say: "Chaos!" 7. Wands and staffs often are accompanied by stones and gems to focus their power. One often used stone is Malachite. This stone is known for its powerful healing properties. It heals not only the body of the wizard, but their heart as well. This results in increasing which capabilities? * Capacity for love * Centering and balancing of heart and mind * Attracting prosperity * All of the above 8. Malachite has amazing healing properties, and provides a very stable and steady energy flow. It can absorb negative energy from a wizard's spirit and from the air, purifying them and balancing the wizard's energy to protect them. Malachite also concentrates both physical and spiritual vision; inspiring ideas that help a wizard reach beyond their limits and attain higher goals. Go to Outback One in Australia and say: "High ideals!" 9. Metals are also incorporated into staffs and wands. One metal, Copper is known for its healing ability over the mind and body. It energizes a wizard by stimulating their flow of energy, overcoming lethargy and revitalizing their power. Copper provides the ability for a wizard to maintain their stamina and endurance for long efforts and quests. What is the periodic table of element's description of copper? * Cu * Group 11 * Atomic Number 29 * All of the above 10. Due to copper's unique properties, it also aids in communicating, and has cleansing and purification properties like Malachite. Copper increases confidence, soothes stress and calms emotions, which helps in focus and concentration. It also protects against negative energies and evil or poisonous intent. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age and say: "Protect!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. Zeus 2. Go to Audubon's Deserted Desert in Western Age, and say: "Mighty Oak!" 3. Elves 4. Go to the Fireworks Lobby in Victorian Age and say: "Immortal and time-less!" 5. Earth 6. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age and say: "Chaos!" 7. All of the above 8. Go to Outback One in Australia and say: "High ideals!" 9. All of the above 10. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age and say: "Protect!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests